1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation method and a related navigation device, and more specifically, to a navigation method for displaying activity information on a navigation device and a related navigation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of satellite positioning technology, a GPS (Global Positioning System) has commonly used in daily life, such as a navigation device.
A conventional navigation device usually includes a map data base for providing navigation paths displayed on a screen of the navigation device. The navigation device is usually embedded in or disposed on a dashboard of a car by absorbing components or other fixing components for use convenience. Besides the said navigation function, the navigation device has also developed many additional functions related to navigation information for meeting user needs. Thus, a user may acquire daily information easily via a system server which is wirelessly connected to the navigation device. For example, when a user wants to acquire information about the neighboring Japanese restaurants, the user just needs to operate the navigation device to connect to the system server in a wireless communication manner (e.g. 3G (Third Generation) or GPRS (General Packet Radio Service)), and then inputs a related keyword (e.g. Japanese restaurant) into the navigation device. Subsequently, the system server may transmit a corresponding location list back to the navigation device according to the user's current location obtained from a positioning satellite and a compared result of the input keyword and its data base, wherein the location list is displayed in text as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, the user may browser the related description for the neighboring Japanese restaurants via the location list. If the user wants to go to one of these Japanese restaurants listed on the location list, the user may just follow the path guidance of the navigation device to arrive at the corresponding location.
As mentioned above, the method for wirelessly acquiring daily information is commonly applied to a navigation device, so that the navigation device can provide a user with various navigation related services. However, since the user needs to select the activity information displayed in text one by one in this method so as to make the user incapable of knowing the related activity locations directly and clearly, this method is still not convenient enough in search of information and operation of device. In addition, over-long querying time and less intuitive operations may also endanger the user easily while driving a car.
Thus, how to let a user view activity information clearly at a glance should be a concern in information providing of a navigation device.